PLT 1 discloses a technique for displaying the shooting range of a camera. The technique described in PLT 1 designates, for example, the position of the camera in the top view of a predetermined area displayed on the display device. Then, the technique displays, in the top view, a horizontal view onto which the shooting range of the camera is projected, and displays, in an elevation view, a vertical view that is the view of the camera in the plane perpendicular to the horizontal plane and including the optical axis of the camera. FIG. 13 is a schematic view of the horizontal and vertical views displayed by the technique described in PLT 1.
In the technique described in PLT 1, for example, when the position of the camera is designated in a top view 100, a camera indicator 101 indicating the camera is displayed in the top view 100. The user adjusts the height of the camera by dragging a camera indicator 111 displayed in an elevation view 107. When the position of the camera is designated, a calculated horizontal view 105 is displayed in the top view 100, and a vertical view 115 is displayed in the elevation view 107. The vertical view 115 includes an optical axis 110 of the camera. When an icon of a person is dragged and dropped on the top view 100, a person indicator 102 is displayed at the position at which the icon is dropped and a person indicator 112 is also displayed in the elevation view 107. Similarly, if the position at which a wall that is an obstacle to the camera exists is designated, a wall indicator 103 is displayed in the top view. Note that the person indicator in the top view 100 is denoted with the reference sign “102” and the person indicator in the elevation view 107 is denoted with the reference sign “112” in FIG. 13.
The technique described in PLT 1 presents the relationship between the view of the camera and a person, a wall or the like in a predetermined area by the display described above, and is used to adjust the position of the camera.